baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2005 Playoff Absolute Memorabilia
Distribution Image:2005 Absolute Hobby Box.JPG|Hobby Box Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery Parallel Sets Image:2005 Absolute Base Blue.JPG|Blue Image:2005 Absolute Base Red.JPG|Red Image:2005 Absolute Base Spec Silver.JPG|Spectrum Silver Image:2005 Absolute Base Spec Gold.JPG|Spectrum Gold Autograph Spectrum *Autograph Spectrum Checklist and Gallery Insert Sets The insert lineup was very similar to the 2004 Playoff Absolute Memorabilia offering. There was a solid mixture of game used and autographed cards with one "hit" per pack. All the sets had half of their cards in the "first" series and the others were in Update packs. Interestingly, Fans of the Game is not among the insert sets. Absolutely Ink *Absolutely Ink Checklist and Gallery The Absolutely Ink set features current and former players with sticker autographs and up to three game used pieces per card. Image:2005 Absolute Ink Base.JPG|Absolutely Ink Base Card Image:2005 Absolute Ink Single Spec Prime.JPG|Single Spectrum Prime Image:2005 Absolute Ink Double.JPG|Swatch Double Image:2005 Absolute Ink Triple.JPG|Swatch Triple Heroes *Heroes Checklist and Gallery Image:2005 Absolute Heroes Base.JPG Image:2005 Absolute Heroes Dual GU.JPG Image:2005 Absolute Heroes Triple GU Prime.JPG Image:2005 Absolute Heroes Auto Spec.JPG Marks of Fame *Marks of Fame Checklist and Gallery Image:2005 Absolute MOF Base.JPG|Base Card Image:2005 Absolute MOF Swatch Triple.JPG|Triple Swatch Image:2005 Absolute MOF Auto.JPG|Autograph Image:2005 Absolute MOF Auto Swatch Double Prime.JPG|Auto Double Swatch Prime Recollection Autographs *Recollection Autographs Checklist and Gallery As with many other releases by Donruss around this time, cards from previous sets were purchased, autographed by players and inserted into packs. Team Tandems *Team Tandems Checklist and Gallery Image:2005 Absolute Team Tandem Base.JPG|Base Card Image:2005 Absolute Team Tandem Spectrum.JPG|Spectrum Parallel Image:2005 Absolute Team Tandem Swatch Single Prime.JPG|Single Swatch Prime Image:2005 Absolute Team Tandem Swatch Double.JPG|Double Swatch Team Trios *Team Trios Checklist and Gallery Image:2005 Absolute Team Trios Base.JPG|Team Trios Base Image:2005 Absolute Team Trios Base Spec.JPG|Spectrum Parallel Image:2005 Absolute Team Trios Swatch Single.JPG|Single Swatch Image:2005 Absolute Team Trios Swatch Double.JPG|Double Swatch Team Quads *Team Quads Checklist and Gallery Image:2005 Absolute Team Quad Swatch Single Front.JPG|Single Swatch Front Image:2005 Absolute Team Quad Swatch Single Reverse.JPG|Single Swatch Back Image:2005 Absolute Team Quad Swatch Double Spec.JPG|Double Swatch Spectrum Team Six *Team Six Checklist and Gallery A new insert set that featured six players from one particular team. The six players may not have been contemporaries but share a common bond through the franchise. Some of the cards had up to six memorabilia swatches per card. Image:2005 Absolute Team Six Base.JPG|Base Card Front Image:2005 Absolute Team Six Spec.JPG|Spectrum Parallel Image:2005 Absolute Team Six Swatch.JPG|Team Six Swatch Image:2005 Absolute Team Six Swatch Spec.JPG|Team Six Swatch Spectrum Tools Of The Trade *Tools Of The Trade Checklist and Gallery This is the main insert in 2005 Absolute. There were numerous parallels with different game used combinations with up to six pieces per card. There were also autographed parallels and jumbo jersey swatches. By far the most popular are the prime jumbos but there are also many fake patches that were created and sold on the secondary market. Donruss was good to document which cards should have prime coloring, but many collectors were swindled into buying fake patches. Category:2005 Baseball Card Sets Category:Playoff Absolute Memorabilia Baseball Card Sets